Plum Stained Satin
by hEiHuNnI
Summary: After getting extremely low scores in her science class, Videl goes to Bulma for tutoring...but why Bulma when she has Gohan? Vegeta x Videl l.e.m.o.n.
1. Reckless Lips

Lemme say one thing: I've noticed...that the school kids in DBZ have the worst taste in clothes imaginable (thanks to a certain Toriyama cough cough lol), I mean look at what they're wearing!! drives me nuts! o.O ehem so that's why, in this fic, the students wear uniforms, jus cause I like da uniforms :3 no hate me k? lol

This is a Vegeta x Videl pairing, don't get me wrong Gohan and Videl are my fav, but I just crave a Videl and pairing sometimes. Don't we all TT

**Summary: After getting extremely low scores in her science class, Videl goes to Bulma for tutoring...but why Bulma when she has Gohan? VgxVi**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was Thursday afternoon at orange star high. Gohan and Videl were sitting in their science class, counting the seconds before school ended. The bell rang and all the students were dismissed, all but Videl,

"Satan-san, would you come here please?" asked the professor,

"huh?" Videl was surprised, she turned to Gohan, "I'll meet you outside," she told him as she straightened herself up. He simply nodded as he walked into the halls,

"Yes, Mochizuki sensei?" she asked innocently. He slapped a grade report on the desk, it had red marks all over it for "needs serious attention,"

"Why are your grades so low?" he asked with his hands on the desk, he stared up at her with a serious expression. She didn't quite know how to answer the question,

"ano..." she started,

"I know that you are very smart and you also have resources. What about Son? You two are friends right? Why not get his help?" he interrogated,

"It's not so simple!" she explained, "We're both very busy after school. Science is hard for me and I don't have time for it...not a good combination," she continued with her white lies,

"There must be someone you could go to..." he stated. There was a pause, Videl listed off people in her head as she looked at the ground. She then brought her gaze back up to the teacher,

"Well...there _is_..." she started once again,

"Good! Promise to go seek their help and I'll promise to hide these from your father," he bargained,

"waa! thank you!" she bowed over and over again. It would be hell if her father found out about her never ending fail scores. She jogged to her locker and stuffed her bag with books. Running to the courtyard, she spotted Gohan,

"Sorry to keep you!" she apologized as she caught her breath for a moment. He shook his head,

"No problem," he said as he glanced at her bulging lump of a bag, "I see you're going to study for once?" he teased. She punched his arm,

"I have to! I'm failing that class," she explained, "I have to find a tutor," she continued,

"Why haven't you ever asked me?" he questioned as they began walking home. She didn't know how to answer that question truthfully or even nicely. The truth was that Gohan made her feel terribly inferior to the point of frustration,

"I know how busy you get..." she quietly lied,

"I'm never busy," he reasoned,

"I uh...I'd rather work with a woman is all," she quickly managed to say,

"So who did you choose?" he asked curiously,

"Bulma," she answered,

"Nice choice," he lazily finished before slipping his hand into hers. Once they reached Capsule Corps, Videl abruptly stopped,

"You don't have to walk me all the way home today," she smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow!" she cheerfully said before running into the large building. Since Videl was very close with the Briefs family, she was able to run right into the company, no questions asked. Bulma, being so high up on the corporate ladder, didn't have to work too much. She was still in charge of inventions, but there were other people there to build them now. Videl knocked on the door of the housing area, where the Briefs lived. Trunks opened the door,

"Hey Videl!" he greeted before craning his head out of the doorway to look for Gohan,

"Just me today," she smiled, "Is Bulma here?" she asked,

"Ya, come in," he said before leaving to find his mother. She took a seat on the couch and placed her hands on her knees, moments later, Bulma entered the room,

"Videl! what brings you here?" Bulma asked as she sat down next to the teen,

"eh...it's pretty embarrassing," Videl started as she poked the tips of her fingers together. She then pulled out a paper from her bag and handed it to the older woman. Bulma's jaw dropped to the floor,

"What are these!?" Bulma exclaimed,

"hehehe, ya those are the grades in my science class," Videl chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head,

"You are not leaving here until you learn all this material!" Bulma commanded in a motherly tone,

"Thanks Bulma," the younger girl stated. Just then Vegeta walked into the room after training, a towl thrown over his shoulder. He pretended not to notice Videl, who was blushing cherry red, he noticed it, however-- and it made him smirk,

"Let's get started then," Bulma said as she pulled out the many books from Videl's bag, "how should we do this..." Bulma pondered, a finger on her chin, "Ok, so I'll teach you the lesson and then you can finish your studies here while I work," she suggested. Videl could only nod.

About an hour or two later, Bulma left Videl alone to go start her own work, "just come get me if you need something," was what she told her. Videl became very bored with so much time spent on school and science, she slipped off her uniform blazer and stretched a little. Spotting a picture frame sitting on one of the tables, she walked over to it. The photo was a simple picture of Bulma and Vegeta, nothing special. Videl ran her finger over it until Bulma's head was completely covered, she imagined herself in the photo instead. A small giggle escaped her lips, she did not realize that she wasn't the only person in the room,

"Studying, huh?" came a sly voice from behind. Videl's heart skipped a beat before she dropped the photo,

"oops! I'm sorry," she said as she picked it up and placed it back on the table, all the while stumbling over herself, 'how long was he watching me?' Videl thought to herself, "I, uh, needed a break is all," she retorted, "I should probably go," she walked over to her bag and shoved the many books back in,

"It's already dark, I'll drive you," he stated without emotion as he grabbed his keys,

"huh? Oh no, you don't have to, it's too much," she pressed, however, he pretended not to hear and walked out to his car. She sighed in defeat and followed.

Videl played with the hem of her skirt during the quiet ride, she wanted it to seem like she was preoccupied with something so it would be less awkward,

"Vegeta? This is unlike you..." she stated, her eyes still on her skirt,

"Ya well you're weak, feminine, and it was dark. Not a good mix," he reasoned in a rude tone,

"I could've taken care of myself, you know!" she argued in a serious tone,

"Could you have, kitty panties?" he asked confidently. Suddenly, Videl's face turned red with embarrassment,

"Wha? How did you know that I..." she trailed off,

"Is that how you always bend down when you pick things up? Tsk tsk," he teased. Videl could not even speak, she was so humiliated, but then she thought,

"Well what does that have to do with me protecting myself?" she retorted, getting back on track,

"Different guys like different things," he started with a half smirk, "any pedophile gets a glance at that, the next thing you know..." he trailed off as he took a turn,

"Why a pedophile? Are you calling me a child?" she questioned in an annoyed tone. He answered with a scoff,

"Oh ya? If I'm a child, then what's a woman?" she interrogated. The truth, however, was that she wanted to know what his type was,

"Oh no, you're not getting me to answer that," he chuckled, "well we're here. Get out," he stated emotionlessly. Videl grabbed her things and opened the door,

"thanks..." she plainly said before heading towards her door, she looked back once more before he drove off. Videl marched up the stairs to her bedroom and began to undress to shower. Looking over her shoulder at the mirror, she saw it. A little smiling kitty on her pastel panties. She buried her face in the palms of her hands in embarrassment, 'am I really _that _childish?' she asked herself before heading for the shower. Videl gazed down at her body, she was definitely not a little kid, 'why do I even care what that jerk thinks?' she thought as she washed up.

Videl dressed herself in her pajamas and looked in the mirror, 'oh no, I'm doing it again,' she thought as she stared at her "Doraemon" sleepwear, 'Ok. No big deal, I'll just be more mature from now on,' she assured herself, not knowing what "mature" really meant. As she got into bed, she thought of Bulma and Chichi, the only two women whom she knew well. There were many differences the three of them. Bulma and Chichi always spoke their minds and would speak before they were spoken too, they definitely weren't shy, unlike the very bashful Videl, 'bah, all this thinking hurts. I'll just act differently than I usually do,' she told herself before going to sleep, it wasn't like she really cared about what _he_ thought.

_The Next Morning..._

Videl picked up her pressed and primed uniform and routinely put it on. After dressing and realizing there wasn't anything she could do to her outfit, she walked over to the mirror. Videl opened a drawer and pulled out it's contents: make up. It wasn't like she never wore make up before...she just wasn't an expert. She colored her eyes, cheeks and lips just enough to look different. She grabbed her things and walked outside to meet Gohan. Instead of holding his hand, she hooked arms with him, as if he were an escort. He did not question her until later that day.

Videl had been acting differently from her usual self all day. She crossed her legs in class, she kept flipping her hair and kept looking into her pocket mirror. At lunch when she was eating a small portion of food, Gohan had to find out,

"Not hungry today?" he casually asked,

"hmm well you know," was her response,

"Videl?" Gohan started, "Are you ok? You seem different today," he explained,

"Oh Gohan, don't be silly, this is just me," she stated with confidence,

"One more thing," he continued, "are you wearing make up?" he asked. Videl laughed behind her hand, not answering the question,

"Well I'm off," she said as she gathered her things. She kissed Gohan on the cheek and walked away, swaying her hips slightly as she walked. Gohan shook his head in disbelief, but said nothing.

During the last period, science, Videl actively participated and answered many questions. The teacher was surprised by her quick change in attitude. He called her back once again,

"Wow Videl, I'm amazed, whom did you get to help you?" he questioned,

"Just a family friend," she said as she tucked some hair behind her ear,

"Well keep up the good work," he smiled before dismissing her. Videl casually strolled out to the front of the school to meet Gohan,

"Capsule Corps again," she stated as she began to walk,

"oh," said Gohan as he barely followed

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once inside, Videl found Bulma and explained to her that today's lesson was the same as yesterday's so all Videl had to do was practice it,

"You're welcome to do it here, dear," Bulma called from her computer room,

"Thank you!" Videl said before she headed back to the living room. She checked herself in the mirror once over before she stepped outside. Videl noticed Bulma's black stiletto pumps sitting near the door way and paused as she gazed down at them. Slowly, she removed her socks and placed them in her own shoes before slipping into Bulma's pair. She stared down at her feet and marveled at how elegant the black leather looked against her milky skin. With a deep breath she stepped out onto the grass, a little wobbly from the uneven surface. She already knew where he would be, the gravity room of course. Videl opened the door which automatically shut off the artificial gravity and turned it normal. Vegeta landed on the ground and faced the person who interrupted his training,

"What do _you _want?" he spat. To Videl, Vegeta was intimidating and it made her heart drop, but she continued to look confident regardless, She stepped into the room and walked up to him with her hands on her hips which swayed flirtatiously,

"Is this what a woman is, Vegeta?" she tried to say in her most sultry voice only to receive a full hearted laugh. Videl, to say the least, was insulted, "What!? Why are you laughing?" she pressed,

"Did you really look that deeply into what I said?" he sub responded,

"No! I just..." she attempted to argue,

"Nice try, girly, but you can only be turned into a woman by one thing," he stated with new seriousness,

"Huh? I don't understand. What's that?" she questioned with a look of confusion. Suddenly, Videl was pinned against the wall and there was hardly any room between the two of them. Her chest was heaving up and down from shock and she couldn't even look Vegeta in the face,

"By a man," he huskily whispered as he ran a breath over Videl's pale neck. She began trembling under him as he stared at her, "just as I thought," he started as he let go of her wrists, "just a dumb girl who talks too much,"

Videl was still somewhat panting, "I've just...never been that close to anyone before," she explained,

"I know you haven't," he stated as he threw a towel around his neck. She didn't dare say that she liked the feeling or that it excited her when his body pressed hers against the wall, no, she couldn't say that. Collecting herself, Videl attempted to excuse herself from his presence,

"I...still have homework to do," she said before slipping out of the room. Videl made sure that she finished before the sun went down so she'd be able to walk home instead of catching a ride with Vegeta. She returned Bulma's shoes, grabbed her things and paced out of the house, only to find that Vegeta was waiting,

"Get in," he commanded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The ride was even more awkward than the last. Videl gazed out the window the entire time of silence, that is, until the silence was broken,

"You're going right?" he started, leaving Videl in a confused daze,

"Going where?" she asked,

"To Bulma's stupid autumn celebration," he stated tonelessly,

"Oh right...when is that?," she said, finally turning to face him,

"Tomorrow night," he answered,

"Tomorrow? What should I wear?" she asked curiously. Just then, the car stopped, they were at the mansion. Vegeta slyly chuckled before he answered,

"Something womanly...oh that's right," he teased. Videl blushed before stepping out of the car,

"...thanks..." and with that, he was off. Videl rushed into her house and up the stairs to her bedroom. She began tearing through her many clothes, searching for any type of small clothing. There was none,

"Cotillion...cotillion...cotillion! Why do I have so many of these!?" she called to no one in particular. She calmed herself down and picked up her phone,

_ring, ring, ring_

"hello?" said a voice from the other end,

"Hi, Eresa!" Videl cheered, "I mean, hello," she said in a more neutral tone,

"...ok...what's up?" Eresa questioned,

"You won't mind if I borrow that one dress will you?" Videl answered,

"Huh? Which one? Oooh that one? Sure go ahead. Where are you going?" the blonde girl continued,

"Just a little get together, I have to look good you know? I'll just pick it up tomorrow ok? Thanks, Eresa--" and with that she hung up phone, not even bothering to let Eresa speak. Videl went to her mirror and sat in front of it. She played with her long black hair and smiled at her new self. On the top left hand corner, there was a picture of Videl and Gohan at the beach. Suddenly frowning, she grabbed the picture and faced it downwards so the faces would not be seen. She sighed,

"Vegeta..."

_The Next Morning..._

Videl stretched before climbing out of bed to get ready. It was Saturday, the day of the red dragonfly watching in autumn, one of Videl's favorite days. It was a perfect day to be with a friend and count the dragonflies. However, that was not on Videl's to do list that day. She remembered that she had to pick up the dress from Eresa for Bulma's party. She quickly dressed herself and left the house, and headed for Eresa's place. Eresa lived in a rather large house herself that was the style of a Victorian country home, very unlike her friend. Videl rang the doorbell and Eresa answered,

"Hey. Oh right, the dress," Eresa stated before leaving to retrieve the item of clothing, "You got invited to a party and I didn't?" she jokingly pouted, receiving a giggle from Videl,

"Oh it's just a family thing," she assured her friend,

"That's not what the dress says," Eresa played before taking her leave, "see you later,"

Videl stared at the dress, it was deep plum in color and was made of silky satin. She held it up to her body, it went down to right above her knee, she had never worn something quite as lovely.

Walking back home, she began to think about Vegeta. Why was she trying so hard to please him? 'I can't possibly have feelings for him can I?' she asked her self as she played with her fingers, 'he's much older than I am...I'm just seventeen...and he's married! What am I doing then?' she continued, 'but all I think about is him now...and I want him to touch me like the last time...maybe even more than that,' Videl felt little shame from her thoughts, she figured she had no control over her needs.

The rest of the day was spent traditionally. Videl attempted to spend a little time with her father but he complained, saying that dragonflies were nothing to celebrate, that they were bugs like any other. Videl didn't care anyways, she had no problem with spending the day alone, that is, until the party.

When seven o' clock rolled by, Videl was nearly finished getting ready. She let her mid back length hair out to let it covered her bare back, the dress fit her like a glove and hugged her every curve. She'd show Vegeta who wasn't a child. Videl began to put on her make up and was generous with color. Her eyes were lined with kohl which made the color pop, her cheeks wore a faint blush and on her lips was the deepest wine color, almost as dark as blood. She did look, to say the least, stunning and right away, she wanted to show herself off. She heard the ring of the door bell echo through the house, one of the maids answered the door,

"Oh Videl! It's Gohan!" she called from downstairs,

"I'm coming!" She answered sweetly before checking herself in the mirror once again. Gohan was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, he was casually wearing a dress shirt and had his hands stuffed in his pockets. His jaw dropped as he watched Videl stroll down the steps,

"Wow, Videl...What's all this about?" he asked as she twirled in front of him. She simply smiled and latched onto his arm,

"Shall we?" she stated as she practically escorted him to his car. They would meet the others at Capsule Corps later,

"You look amazing," Gohan complimented as he struggled to keep his eyes off of her and on the road,

"Thanks," she responded as she stared out the window, "You don't think it's too much?" she asked in a quiet tone.

He shook his head, "You look good," he assured.

Later, they arrived at the Briefs residence which was practically glowing in the dark because of all the lights. Everyone was there and having a good time. Gohan and Videl found Goku and Chichi and greeted them,

"Hey guys! Did you just get here? Whoa, you look nice Videl," Goku cheerfully said to the young couple,

"Uhh ya, you look great," Chichi added with a small blush. She, Videl, Bulma, and 18 were the only women there, and Videl was the only one dressed differently,

"Aw thanks, you're too sweet," she said as she warded off their compliments, "I should go meet Bulma," Videl walked through a large crowd of gawking men,

"Damn, who is that?" Yamcha asked as he leaned against the wall,

"I think it's...it is!" Krillin exclaimed in surprise,

"Videl?" they were dumbfounded as well,

"Bulma!" Videl called as she approached the older woman,

"Oh Videl! Hi! When did you get here?" she asked,

"Just now, thanks for inviting me," she graciously stated,

"No problem! Ack, excuse me, Chichi's calling me," Bulma excused herself and walked through the crowd. Videl scanned her eyes around the area and searched for a certain saiyajin, she knew she'd have to avoid Gohan if she wanted to find Vegeta,

"Looking for someone?" came a familiar voice from behind. Videl twirled around to find Vegeta, he was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. She sent him a smirk that could challenge his own,

"And what are you doing here all by yourself?" she coyly asked as she walked up to him, "So? How do I look?"

"What game are you playing?" he demanded as he sternly looked at her,

"No game, but I'm still having fun," she placed a hand on his chest. Swiftly Vegeta grabbed her wrist and swung her around so that they were hidden from the people and she was against the tree,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled, she became excited regardless,

"I think I like it better when you're angry," she whispered seductively, it only angered him more, "Don't do this to me, Vegeta, can't you tell that I want you?" she pleaded,

"There's nothing I can do for you," he started, "and have you forgotten that I have a wife?" he spat,

"So? She doesn't have to know," Videl reasoned, "besides, I think you want me too," he was silent as he stared at her, "fine, if you don't believe me when I say that I'm ready, I'll show you," she confidently stated as she walked away from him,

'What is she talking about?' Vegeta asked himself as he saw her lean over the DJ's table and whisper something in his ear. She then walked to the center of the dance floor which had only a few people on it. Suddenly, a slow song began to play and everyone's attention was on the dance floor and the beautiful girl standing in it's center.

Videl began to roll her hips and body in unimaginable ways. Thanks to her fighting experience, she was very flexible and was able to curve her back to the point of danger. Everyone stared as Videl carried on with her sultriest ways; from time to time she would even glance at Vegeta, telling him with her eyes that she wasn't the dumb girl he thought she was. Gohan was behind many people and could not tell what was going on. He then heard Trunks ask him something,

"Uh Gohan? Isn't that _your_ girlfriend?" Gohan immediately steered through the crowd until he had a first hand view. It _was _Videl, but he didn't know who she was dancing for. He glanced around the area and saw every man's eyes on his girlfriends body as she swayed and rolled and it angered him. He was about to retrieve her when the song ended and another started. All the men began to whistle and call for encores but Videl simply walked off the floor with her head held high. It was then that a big crowd flooded the dance floor and separated them. She walked back to where Vegeta was,

"Has Bulma ever done that for you?" she asked him, but he was silent,

"Videl!" Gohan called from a distance. She quickly turned around and acted casual,

"Yes, Gohan?"

"I think we need to talk...privately," he suggested. He gently grabbed her hand and walked her back to his car, "What was that all about?" he scolded,

"What? Did my dancing shock you? Or was it the response I got because of it?" She questioned in a flat tone,

"What's happened to you, Videl? Please, I want you to tell me," he begged as he placed his hands on her shoulders, which she quickly brushed away,

"Nothing's happened Gohan! Stop treating me like a freak!" she barked as she pushed his chest, "Maybe I'm just growing up! You should try it! Instead of that innocent crap you keep pulling!" she yelled. Gohan was surprised by her outburst, he wasn't expecting that, but lately she'd been surprising him a lot,

"Videl is there something specifically you want from me? Is there something I can do?" he desperately wanted to know,

"Hmph! It's too late for you Gohan. I'm sick of always being the one to take initiative, you're too timid. I'm a woman! I need a man!" she said in one breath,

"You're not a woman! You're just seventeen! What the hell do you want!?" he retorted as he grabbed her arm and pinned her against the car. She clenched her jaw as he stared her straight in the eye, "Huh? Tell me Videl. What is it? I'll do anything," he stated as he loosened his grip. Videl shifted her gaze to the side for she could not stare at him any longer,

"I don't want anything _from you_, Gohan," she answered. He sighed in frustration,

"Get in the car," he commanded as he walked around to the drivers side. He seemed angry so Videl did not question him until she was inside. He began to drive, there was a long pause before either of them spoke,

"...Gohan?" she began, he did not answer, his eyes where piercing through the road ahead, "where are we going?" she questioned meekly,

"You'll see," he stated before it was silent again. When the car stopped Videl saw that they were at his house,

"What are we doing here, Gohan?" she asked as she trailed after him to the front door. Once inside, Gohan grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom, "Gohan?" she pleaded. He pulled her into a deep kiss and pushed her against the wall. When she made no objections to his actions he ran a hand over her thigh, pulling the dress up with it. It was then that she broke the kiss,

"Wait, wait...what are you doing?" she panted as she backed away from him as if he were poisonous,

"Giving you what you want," he explained as he wrapped an arm around her hips, she squirmed underneath him,

"No! Stop!," she begged as she tried push his chest with her hands. He was right, she did want this, her whole essence was asking for it...but not from Gohan. Suddenly, tears began to rush down her face and she slowly slid down to the floor. Gohan was at a loss of words but eventually crouched to her level and began to rub her back,

"Don't touch me!" she hissed as she cried into her lap, "I don't deserve you," she confessed,

"What are you talking about Videl?" Gohan questioned out of confusion,

"I...I can't say...Gohan...please take me home," she sobbed as she raised her head and wiped away tears. She stood and headed for the door, not even bothering to put her shoes back on. Gohan silently followed and completed her requests,

"You sure you don't want to go back to Bulma's?" he asked in a dead tone,

"Looking like this? No thank you," she said as she stepped out of the car. Before shutting the door, she bent down to say something to Gohan...anything. But there was nothing to say, he only stared at her for a couple of seconds before looking out his own window. She shut the door and walked to her step. When Videl entered the house, she was met by a maid,

"Videl! What happened? You look terrible..." she stated in a motherly tone,

"I'm going to sleep," and with that she was in her room, secluded from everyone,

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gohan returned to the party and casually walked back to the crowd,

"Hey Gohan! Where'd you go? Where's Videl?" Bulma asked as she met the young man,

"eh...something came up, I had to take her home," he explained with his hand behind his head,

"It's a good thing too! Did you see the way she was dancing!?" Chichi exclaimed as she held her nose high in the air,

"I hate to say it, but I agree. She's too young to be acting such a way, and around all these men..." Bulma stated a little unsurely,

"Hey I didn't have any complaints!" Yamcha laughed, receiving a death glare from Gohan,

"Can we talk about something else?" Gohan muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. They all felt the tension and moved onto another subject.

_Later that Night..._

As Vegeta laid next to his wife, he couldn't help but think of Videl. She was practically screaming for his attention. What Vegeta wondered was when he became so noble. If it were a few years back, he would've claimed Videl as his own as well as Bulma. He felt aged and he hated it. Videl was right, Bulma never danced like that for him, she never did any of those wifely things...he hardly even spoke to her. He tried to lie to himself and he tried to believe that he didn't want to ravage Videl's body and feel her tightly wrapped around him, but it was no use, the young girl became plastered into his mind and he didn't know if he could hold himself back much longer...

"Damn that girl."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ehehehe do you all hate me? w So ya! That's chapter one! The rating is totally going up by the next chapter, hope you liked it! R&R**


	2. Chimera

**Thanks you guyses for your reviews**

**On with the next chapter! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was now Monday morning, the sky was gray and it was raining heavyly, Gohan and Videl hadn't even spoken since that humiliating night at the party. Videl had ordered her maids to tell Gohan that she was sick and would not be attending school that day; Hercule didn't care much if his daughter missed one day and neither did anybody else,

"So sorry, Gohan," apologized a middle aged woman. Gohan nearly shielded his face underneath his umbrella,

"It's fine, tell her I hope she feels better," he stated as he turned and left the courtyard. Videl was watching from her window, she felt little pain as she lied to him.

After a few hours of waiting for the rain to let up, Videl gave up and decided to get dressed anyways. She slipped on a white rain coat and quietly tip toed downstairs, only to be caught by a maid,

"Miss Videl? What are you doing up? Go back to bed!" she scolded as she began to shoo the young girl up stairs,

"No, I'm feeling much better now!" Videl assured as she steered around the older woman, "I need to go for a walk, I'll be back! Don't worry!" she stated before running out the door, not allowing the maid to object. Videl didn't bother to grab an umbrella, she thought being wet would add more of an effect to where she was going. She ran down the empty streets, the heels of her shoes clicking against the pavement, 'ah, why does it have to be so far?' she thought to herself as she nearly sprinted. When Videl reached her destination, she was soaked to the bone, her long hair was stuck to her body and rain drops rested on her lips like dew drops, which would have been beautiful if her lips weren't turning from pink to a faint purple color. She knocked on the door with the palm of her hand as the other wrapped around her small frame. A few moments passed before someone answered the door, it was just who she wanted to see. He was somewhat startled as he stared down at the shivering girl,

"What..._What_ are you doing here?" he rudely asked. She pouted her lip and blinked a few times to flutter her eyelashes,

"You aren't going to leave me out in the cold are you? That would be just cruel," she said softly. He couldn't bare to look at her pathetic form any longer and with a heavy sigh, he opened the door and let her in,

"You can go dry up in the bathroom," he suggested as he rubbed his head in annoyance, she nodded and headed for the washroom.

Once inside, Videl leaned over the sink and gazed at herself in the mirror. She smirked at her clever ways but stopped herself from being entranced by her reflection. She began to undress down to her underwear. There was a knock on the door, Videl opened it just slightly so she could peek out. Immedietly, a pair of clothes was shoved in her face,

"You have to wear my clothes," he started, "Bulma doesn't like me touching her things," he explained. Videl graciously grabbed the clothes and shut the door, she discovered that he had handed her one of his white button up shirts and a pair of pants,

'I'll just look foolish if I wear these,' she thought as she looked at the pants. She decided to wear only the shirt. Opening the bathroom cabinet, Videl found a small round bottle of lavender perfume, 'so is this her secret?' she mused as she spritzed it in the air and let it gradually cling to her. She slowly opened the door and stared down the dark hallway, Vegeta didn't even bother to turn on any lights so the house held a deep blue haze. Videl slowly walked back to the living room where she found him resting on the couch, he seemed distressed,

"I'm finished," she said in an airy voice, causing his head to snap in her direction. He noticed that she was only wearing the white shirt and a smug grin on her face,

"Bulma isn't here...she's working, so I don't know what to tell you," he stated as he stared at her. She began to walk towards him,

"And Trunks is at school?" she asked, receiving a single nod, "Good..." she sighed as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Vegeta quickly swept off her hands and stood to walk past her,

"Don't cause any trouble," he warned her as he attempted to walk away, but it was not use. Videl faced him as she placed her hands on his chest and buried herself along with them,

"I'm sick of this," she started, "I'm sick of always having to make the first move and I hate being ignored," she confessed as she sharply looked at him, "I _hate_ it," she continued, "Vegeta, I love you. I really love you, so please, don't reject me," Videl said in one breath as she raised herself to kiss him passionately. Vegeta pried the young girl off of him and held her in place by her shoulders, tears were forming in her eyes, he didn't know what to think,

"I know how you look at me and I know what you want from me!" she stated, "Here I am giving it to you and you won't accept it?" she took a deep breath and, taking his hands, placed them on her hips, "Please," she begged, "Take me," Videl rubbed her body against his as she leaned in for another kiss, this time he didn't refuse. Vegeta picked her up and carried her like a bride to his bedroom where he laid her on the bed and began planting kisses on her neck. She was in a state of euphoria already and he had hardly done anything at all. He quickly removed the large shirt and left her in her lingerie, he was surprised by her curvacious figure and took a second to drink her in,

"I guess there really is nothing childish about you," Vegeta smirked before running his hands all over her. He removed her bra as he kissed her and began to massage her breasts with his hands. He moved his lips lower to the rosey nipples and ran his tongue over their hardness, causing Videl to gasp at the new sensations. He moved even further until he was in her nether regions. Removing her panties, Vegeta gazed at her sex before running his tongue along her folds. Videl arched her back in pleasure as she let out a loud moan, she had never felt something quite as good, but what she didn't realize was that it was about to get even better. Taking a moment to undress himself, Vegeta positioned himself so that he was between Videl, he dove in for one last kiss before he entered her and reached her virginity. With one quick thrust he tore through it and began to pump in and out of her slowly to get rid of the pain. He saw tears role down her eyes as she tried to be strong, he wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her again. His thrusts became quicker and more needy as time passed, he had Videl arching and screaming with pleasure while he dirtied her. Videl's cell began to ring, it was Gohan. It rang and rang and rang and rang but Videl could not bring herself to care, she was just about to climax when the ringing stopped. With one rhythymic movement, they climaxed and relaxed. Vegeta rested his head between her supple breasts and kissed the skin between them as her chest rose and fell in harmony with his own. Her hair was beautifully sprawled on the pillow as she ran a hand through Vegeta's equally black locks. She was ruined now and she couldn't have been happier despite the fact that they were both cheats, liars, and criminals.

Videl fought the urge to sleep; she couldn't fall asleep because of the risk of getting caught. She skillfully slid underneath Vegeta and grabbed the white shirt. Slipping the piece of clothing on, she trotted to the bathroom where she started the shower. Videl didn't even wait for the water to turn hot before she let it consume her, if anything, she needed a cold shower. Being in Vegeta's arms felt so right that she didn't want to leave, but being in his arms also meant being cautious, she couldn't slip up. She washed his sweat and kisses off her body and leaned against the shower wall, her plans were becoming more complicated and harder to upkeep. She'd just have to do her best, or her worst, she wasn't sure which. Man, love was a pain sometimes. Videl climbed out of the shower and dried herself off, she dressed and went back to the bedroom to retrieve her things, Vegeta was sitting on the side of the bed, his back facing her,

"Won't Bulma be here soon? You should get dressed," Videl said as she dried her hair. When he didn't respond, she walked over so she was in front of him and cupped his cheek, "You aren't still rejecting me are you?" she whispered. He moved his eyes to gaze up at her,

"It's still raining, let me take you," he offered as he began to redress. She giggled,

"You already have," she mused, he didn't find it very funny.

The rain was beating against the car as they drove. Like the weather, Videl could not stay silent,

"hahaha! And did you see their faces when I danced!? I'm ruining my reputation just for you! So don't take me for granted," she laughed, shielding her mouth with her hand occasionally, "hmm Gohan seemed so angry when I did that, think how mad he'd be if he saw what we just--"

"We're here," he stated as if he had heard nothing. Suddenly Videl fell silent, she slowly turned her head to face him, her eyes nearly held a glare, "What are you waiting for? I have to get back," he spat. She stepped out of the car and hesitated before she shut it. She watched him drive away before returning to her doorstep. She entered and without greeting anyone and walked to her room. She couldn't even notice the wet sensation on her skin from the rain because she was so happy. Or so she thought because later that night, Videl found herself craving a certain prince.

_Night..._

'I thought I'd be happy after that,' Videl thought to herself, 'I don't understand...' All she wanted was to have Vegeta, and she did, now what was this unknown urge in the bottom of her stomach.

Videl knew what the Briefs family was like; they were dull and unhappy people. Bulma would come home, fix something up and the three of them would sit at the table and not even glance at each other. It didn't seem like Bulma and Vegeta were in love...so Videl's attraction was ok, was it not? She wanted so badly to be in Bulma's position, to be with Vegeta always. Sure he was old enough to be her father, but she didn't care, nobody could understand unless they were in her position. She realized that she had to see him again, 'uhh Vegeta, you're such hard work,' she thought...

_The Briefs Residence..._

Bulma and Trunks sat on either side of the long table while Vegeta sat at the head, they all had their heads lowered as if in shame. Vegeta stingyly picked at his food while Trunks took small bites and Bulma ate normally. She noticed her husband's behavior was especially irritating today but she remained calm regardless,

"Honey, is there something wrong with the food?" she asked kindly,

"There's nothing wrong with it," he started, "I just have a lot on my mind,"

"How could that be possible?" she mumbled as she too began to pick at her own meal,

"What was that?" he spat,

"Huh? Oh no, I just don't see what you could possibly have on your mind when you do nothing all day," she casually answered. Vegeta slammed his chopsticks on the table and got up from his seat to leave, "That's right, that's the solution," she added as she continued to eat.

Trunks hadn't changed his air the whole time, he had taught himself to act like nothing was happening, and eventually, it became like nothing was. Vegeta walked outside and lit a cigarette, he took one puff and then threw it to the ground, right before he took out another cigarette,

"Tsk tsk, how wasteful," came a voice from out of the cold air. Vegeta sighed,

"What are you doing here Videl," he asked,

"Oh? I was just going for a night walk...but I can see my timing is really good," she lied, "What's happened? Is she bothering you?" Videl asked with new interest,

"Who the heck goes for a night walk? You're weird," he stated as he repeated his cigarette ritual. Videl grabbed the one which was in his hand and took a puff, she blew the smoke into the night air as if she smoked before,

"I wouldn't put up with it if I were you. Doesn't she know her place? I mean, you've saved her life so many times, I'm sure whatever she did was out of line," she reasoned before taking another drag. Vegeta was silent as those were his exact thoughts, this girl knew him well, but he couldn't help but feel that she was still playing games. He took the cigarette from her mouth and cupped her cheek,

"I don't like girls who smoke," he smirked, causing her to blush. She was about to open her mouth before the front door opened. Vegeta and Videl shot back from each other as if by force,

"Dad come inside now," said Trunks as he peeked from the door, "Videl? What are you doing here?" he asked,

"Oh hi, Trunks! I was freaking out looking for my phone and I realized I left it here, but it's ok now, your dad gave it back to me," she cheerfully explained before turning to leave, "Bye-bye!"

"Ya...bye," he managed to utter.

_The Son Residence..._

The Son family was very upbeat as they ate their meals, but Chichi could not help notice that her eldest was acting strange, she decided not to ask, however. Instead she talked about school,

"So Gohan, you'll graduate soon ne? You're going to be valedictorian like you promised right?" she pressed eagerly, snapping him out of his daze,

"Huh?" he responded,

"Don't worry Chichi, everyone is way out of his league," Goku chuckled,

"So which universities have you chosen?" she interogated, disregarding Goku's comment. Gohan sighed as if answering the question was a chore,

"Well, you know I'm aiming for University of Tokyo...if not that, then Kyoto or Osaka," he answered casually,

"Ah, of course," Chichi paused to take a bite, "and what about Videl? She couldn't possibly get into Tokyo. Where is she going?"

This question made Gohan freeze, why did Chichi have to bring up Videl?

"She hasn't decided," he retorted quickly,

"Gohan...everything is alright...isn't it?" she asked nervously. Gohan paused before flashing her a smile,

"Eh, what is this? Don't get so serious, mom," he chuckled as he finished his dinner. She smiled at his friendly behavior and tossed the negative thoughts aside, her son could handle anything,

"Hmm come to think of it, wasn't Videl supposed to join us tonight?" Chichi thought out loud as she placed a finger on her chin,

"Don't worry about her, she's just busier these days...she's finally taking studying seriously," Gohan answered on her behalf,

"Oh that's good, still, you should invite her again sometime."

_The Next Day..._

Gohan was sitting in his desk and staring at the clock. It was already fifteen minutes into class and Videl still wasn't there. Just when he thought she wouldn't come to school, the door slid open and Videl casually walked in, she didn't even bow to the teacher,

"Satan! You're late, what do you have to say for yourself?" the teacher questioned as he held his chalk to the chalkboard. She shrugged in response and took a seat,

"It happens," she retorted as the class giggled. After seventh period Gohan walked Videl Capsule Corps as usual and flew the rest of the way home.

_The Briefs Residence..._

"Hi Bulma! Waa, today's lesson was hard, you're work is cut out for you" Videl giggled as she layed out her books. Bulma sent the girl a warry stare before assisting her with her work. After an hour passed Videl noticed that she had not seen Vegeta at all. While Bulma was in the middle of a sentence, Videl rudely cut her off with a question,

"So Bulma, Vegeta isn't here right now is he?" she asked while scanning around the perimeter. Bulma glanced up at her from her position,

"No...he's at Goku's...why did you ask?"

"I just noticed is all," Videl causually answered. She paused before opening her calender and pretending like she saw a missed appointment,

"Oh that's right!" Videl exclaimed, "I almost forgot! I'm supposed to meet Gohan today, it's important. I think he'll be angry if I don't show," she explained while staring at the older woman,

"If it's so important, then you should go," Bulma answered as kindly as she could. Videl nodded her head before gathering her things,

"I'll just use the washroom before I go," she stated before stepping out. While the she was away, Bulma found it the perfect opportunity to see what Videl was up to. She opened the girl's school bag and found her calendar, there was nothing in it's contents, no marking of meeting up with Gohan, Videl had lied. As she heard the washroom door close, she quickly placed the small book into the bag and stood up to take Videl's leave,

"I hope you learned something today," Bulma stated as she opened the door for Videl who simply nodded. Videl ran to her house and dropped off her things before getting her driver to take her to Gohan's house. She knew how to fly, but preferred driving in its place. She arrived about twenty minutes later and jogged up to the front door. She was met by a surprised Gohan,

"Videl? Come in, I wasn't expecting you," he said. She casually walked passed him to the back of the house. He followed, "So what brings you here?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Hmm? Oh I felt like seeing you," she answered without looking him in the face. She stretched her arms before staring out the window once more, "You don't mind, of course?" she stated more than questioned. He shook his head,

"I'm actually pretty glad...I thought you might have been angry with me," he chuckled,

"That's silly," she sighed,

"Ya, I guess so,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm telling you Kakorrot, your son is too smart for that girl," Vegeta said as he blocked Goku's punch,

"Since when do you care? I don't get it," Goku responded,

"I am trying to help your pathetic offspring! I don't want our disappearing bloodlines to have just anybody!" he snapped, this made Goku laugh,

"You're getting old, and besides, Videl is a good girl, what's wrong with her?" he asked

"You don't know the half of it," Vegeta mumbled,

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said as he powered down,

"What? Finished already Vegeta? Ok, old man," Goku shrugged,

"Say that again, Kakorrot!" Vegeta snapped as he put up his guard,

Videl had stayed an hour before Vegeta finished training, he walked into the living room with Kakorrot, Gohan and Videl were together on the couch. Vegeta seemed to freeze as he realized Videl was in the room, was she following him? He pretended not to notice her,

"Well, Gohan I think I should be going now," Videl yawned as she stretched, "Oh, hi Vegeta," she stood. He only stared at her, trying to figure out how she worked,

"Bye," he stated as he headed for the door,

"Oh! were you leaving too? Great, then you can give me a ride," she sweetly smiled. Vegeta did not turn to face her, he answered with a "hm," before opening the door to leave. Once the two were gone, Chichi entered the room,

"Gohan...don't you think Videl has changed?" she asked nervously from the doorway. Gohan did not answer,

"That's odd...am I the only one who doesn't see it?" Goku asked as he took a seat on the couch, "Vegeta said something like that too..."

"Vegeta? Why would he?" Gohan asked,

"Well she does spend an awful lot of time at Capsule Corps, and Bulma says she hardly spends time with her when she visits..."

"...I still don't get it..." Goku was at a loss,

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she's just having a hard time with something," Gohan reasoned as he walked up stairs to his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Did I surprise you?" Videl giggled, "You're happy to see me right?" she pressed. Vegeta was silent as they drove, "The least you could do is answer, I waited an hour with Gohan just to see you!" she playfully hit his arm, "Vegeta? When can I have you again? I feel like it's been forever," she asked as she stroked his arm,

"It's been a day," he answered,

"I said it _felt_ like forever...and so what?" she pouted,

"It's not that easy when you're hiding it," it was then that Videl realized they weren't taking the usual course. Vegeta stopped in a desolate street, "Look, you have to be smarter," he started, "how long do you think it'll take for everyone to catch on? You can't be everywhere I am,"

"But it's _so_ hard, deep down, I want people to know..." she explained, "I really love you," she whispered as she leaned towards him. Before she could kiss him, he began to speak again,

"Trust me, if everyone knew, your life would be hell. Think of your father knowing, and the public and what about Capsule Corps?" he continued. Videl sighed before agreeing with him,

"Ya...you're right," she looked down into her lap and played with her fingers a little. Vegeta could only stare as he watched a tear, then another, drop onto her closed fists. He brought her closer and met her lips with his own, he could only do so much.

Videl had taken what Vegeta told her to an extreme, she had forced herself to not even think of him for months. Everything seemed to be back to normal, her grades were not suffering either. It was now June and Videl and Gohan had graduated. Gohan had graduated valedictorian and was accepted into University of Tokyo like he promised to his mother. Videl decided to go to Orange Star Junior College.

Gohan stepped outside to answer his phone, "Hey, Videl,"

"Gohan! Since it's summer vacation, Bulma said we should all go to Shikokutogether! Cool huh?" she exclaimed,

"Wow, that's just like Bulma," he chuckled,

"You're going to come right? I think we should all be together before you go off to Tokyo," she pouted,

"Ok, I'll go, but only because you want me too," he reasoned.

Videl hung up the phone and began to pack her things, she was surprised she was even invited. She looked towards her big mirror and huffed,

"What's the point of packing all these pretty things?" she asked herself as she looked down at her summer clothes, "I can't even remember who I'm dressing nicely for..."

_Friday..._

Everyone met up at the subway, including the Briefs, the Sons, and a couple of others,

"There's a beach! Yes!" Goku and Goten were overly excited while Chichi tried to calm them down. The Briefs were as solemn as ever, except Bulma of course, who was a good actress. The last to arrive was Videl who had her chauffer carry her bags,

"Hi Everyone!" she cheered, "Sorry I'm late!" she apologized, she kissed Gohan on the cheek,

"Oh, not at all, it's the train that's late," Bulma answered. Just then the bullet train came around the tunnel. Everyone boarded and took their seats. It was going to be a fairly long ride considering where they were,

"So Bulma, you were really able to make reservations? I don't believe it!" Chichi laughed as she sat across from her friend,

"It's true! I had to make them during graduation periods though!" she answered back just as amused.

Videl and Gohan were sitting in their own booth,

"So how many houses are we all renting?" Videl asked,

"Two," Gohan chuckled, "remeber? One for men, one for women,"

"Oh right! I'm so excited, I even bought my Yukata," she giggled as she looked out the window at the scenery.

Once they all arrived at the houses, the families were split into two groups, Videl followed Bulma, Chichi, and 18 to the women's room. Trunks and Goten also had to stay with the women,

"Ah! This is so nice!" 18 exclaimed as she dropped onto the couch, only to be dogpiled by Chichi and Bulma,

"Chichi and I definitely know how to have a good time, and there's no time for resting!" Bulma cheered as 18 squirmed underneath them,

"Aww man, why do we have to be with girls? We're men!" Trunks complained,

"It's not _so_ bad," reasoned Goten as he watched Videl bending and leaning out the window,

"Perv," Trunks stated before walking outside of the house,

"So what should we do first?" Videl asked,

"Rest," yawned 18, earning frowns from Chichi and Bulma,

"I say we tidy this place up," Chichi couldn't help but say,

"No way! Let's break out the sake!" Bulma exclaimed,

"But it's only two o' clock," Videl gawked, "Well I'm going down to the beach!" she said happily as she changed into her bikini,

"That's a good idea, I'm still pale from winter," Bulma agreed as she too changed. Videl ran outside, to her surprise, the men were already on the beach,

"That was quick," she whispered to herself. Goku was in the water while Vegeta and Gohan tanned on nearly opposite sides of the beach. She walked over to Gohan and sat next to him,

"Stop trying to be burnt," she giggled as she poked his already tanned body,

"I can't help it, it feels nice," he smiled. She noticed the stack of books sitting next to him,

"You're not going to read all of those are you!?" she exclaimed,

"Well I thought I should learn a thing or two before I go to Tokyo," he explained as he patted the pile with his hand,

"But we're on vacation..." she mumbled. He immediately cracked open a very large book and began reading it. Videl, becoming bored with him, stood to leave, he didn't even acknowledge her, "fine then," she huffed before walking a little on the shore. Goku was nearly drowning Chichi in the water, Bulma was playing with the boys and Krillin and 18 were off on another part of the beach. She noticed that Vegeta was alone, she walked over to him,

"Just going to lay around the whole time?" she asked him as he lay on his stomach,

"So, you've decided to talk to me now?" he questioned back,

"What do you mean? You're the one who told me to be smart," she retorted as she sat next to him,

"I meant more discreet, I didn't tell you to ignore me," he answered,

"There you go again making me do all the work," she pouted,

"Ya well I have more to risk,"

"Doesn't that just make it more exciting?" she slyly whispered, "Ok well, if I must," she picked up a small booklet and opened it to a page, "Oh look, they're having a Hanabi Festival (fireworks) tonight! All the girls brought their yukata with them too, so they're probably going,"

"So?" Vegeta asked carelessly,

"_So, _I think I'm going to feel sick tonight and everyone knows you hate things like festivals. The two of us just might have to stay in," she quickly explained. Vegeta smirked at her cleverness,

"Not bad," he complimented,

"But too bad I won't get to wear my yukata," she began to pout,

"You'll live,"

Bulma ran back to the blanket and began drying herself, "Ah...feels so good to be out of the office!" she breathed, Videl smiled at her,

"If only everyone knew the meaning of vacation," she gestured over to Gohan who was now furiously taking notes,

"I hope he gets sunburn," Bulma chuckled,

"Bulma, we're all going to watch hanabi tonight, aren't we? Theirs a festival near here," Videl eagerly stated,

"Well ya! I haven't watched fireworks all year! But I'm sure his highness won't be up for it," she frowned at Vegeta who simply ignored them, 

"Mom! Let's go back! Come on!" called Trunks as he and Goten pulled at Bulma,

"Ok, ok! I'll race you!" she announced as the three of them ran back into the water. Videl stood and towered over Vegeta, blocking the sunlight,

"See? I'm smart when I want to be," Videl reasoned before walking away.

_That Night..._

Bulma, Chichi and 18 all dressed in their summer kimonos and wore geta shoes. Their garments had prints of flowers and light colors,

"This is really bringing back memories!" Chichi cheered,

"I know! I can't remember the last time I went to a festival! Must've been in highschool!" Bulma added. It was then that they heard Videl slowly walking down the wooden stairs,

"Videl? What happened? Why aren't you dressed?" Chichi asked the younger girl,

"I realized that I got my period today," she moaned as she held her stomach, "It's always so bad on the first day...I don't think I can go," she said as she walked over to the couch,

"Awww I feel so bad," said 18 as she bit her thumb,

"Me too, Videl's the one who told me about this," Bulma added,

"Perhaps then, we shouldn't go?" Chichi quickly retorted with concern,

"Oh no, no! If you don't go I'll feel even worse! Please go! Let's just go together another time," she smiled,

"Such a good girl," said Chichi as they began to leave. When Gohan found out about it later, he was told to go along becase Videl's "sickness" would only be worsened by the company of a man. Once she knew they were gone, she offed the lights to signal Vegeta. She quickly opened the door when he came and shut it as she passionately kissed him. They broke apart and stared at each other, panting as Videl's grip loosened on his shirt collar. They ran up the stairs to the bedroom which she and Chichi shared. There were no beds, only two traditional futon mattresses. Videl began to unbutton his shirt as she was gently laid on the surface, she was pulled into another passionate kiss. The two were fairly clumsy in the dark as they undressed, Videl could hardly contain herself,

"It's...been...so long," she managed to say between gasps as he nipped at her skin, "I love you,"

Vegeta stopped and lifted himself to gaze down at her, "You're beautiful," he whispered, it meant a lot coming from him. He lowered himself once more and continued to search her body.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Everyone was having a good time watching performers and entertainers as they walked. Gohan had taken his brother to appreciate the taiko drummers while Goku stuffed his face. The women, plus Trunks were walking through booths,

"Hey Chichi, I bet I can catch more goldfish than you can," sneered Bulma as she glanced at the kingyo sukui booth (goldfish catching),

"Oh ya? How can you? You didn't even bring your purse," Chichi remarked as she held her own bag,

"Agh! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Bulma whined,

"You never asked," answered 18,

"Trunks, could you go back and get my purse for me? Please, please?" she begged her young son,

"Ok, ok, but only if I ten percent of whatever's in it!" he demanded,

"Fine, just go,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vegeta ran his tongue over Videl's supple breats as she arched her back with pleasure. She was already calling out his name and it drove him crazy, he couldn't wait any longer. He situated himself between her legs before entering her,

"You're just as tight as you were the first time," Vegeta said as he slowly drew himself in and out. He felt her tense around him, it felt so good.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trunks quietly opened the door as he noticed the lights were off, he figured Videl was asleep, 'oh ya...she's on her period? Remember to ask what that is, Trunks,' he thought to himself as he tiptoed up the stairs. He was in and out of his mother's room with in seconds, he passed Videl's room and heard something. It sounded like Videl so he slowly slid open the door to a crack to peer in. He saw someone's bear back tangled in covers, he could hear two people panting,

"Videl?" Trunks peeped nervously. The two froze, Videl looked over Vegeta's shoulder towards the door,

"Trunks!? W-What are you doing here?" she questioned as she slid out from underneath Vegeta, she grabbed her nighttime kimono and slid it over herself. She was able to hide Vegeta from sight. Videl closed the door behind her and crouched down to Trunks's level,

"Videl? What were you doing?" Trunks innocently asked,

"First tell me, are the other's here?" she questioned with a little panic as she gripped his shoulders,

"No...my mom wanted me to get this for her, she's at the festival," he said as he lifted the small drawstring purse. Videl sighed with relief,

"Listen, don't tell anybody about his ok? Say that when you came here I was sleeping, do you here me?" she whispered. He paused before slowly nodding, "good, you should go have fun now, aren't the fireworks going to start soon?" she asked as she ruffled his hair. He nodded once again before running off. She bit her finger, 'if only he waited a few minutes,' she thought to herself before entering her room,

"That was close, but I took care of it," she huffed before wrapping her arms around him once more to continue. Vegeta knew something bad was going to happen, but for now, he merely wanted to enjoy himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trunks found his mother and tugged on her sleeve before handing her the bag,

"Thanks!" she chirped as she ruffled his hair,

"Agh, don't do that," he stated as he brushed her hand away. She simply shrugged before dragging Chichi to the booth,

"You ok, Trunks?" asked 18 in a concerned tone,

"Fine, why?"

"You seem a bit indifferent," she continued. He simply smiled to assure her otherwise. He walked further into the crowd to find any of the guys,

"No Gohan! I don't want to know!" came Goten's yelling voice,

"But it's really interesting Goten! The Nebuta floats have a great history! Don't you want to learn?" followed Gohan's nagging voice. It then hit Trunks. He ran over to Gohan and grabbed his arm to win his attention,

"Gohan! You know everything right?" he asked the teen,

"Huh? Well not _everything,_" Gohan responded,

"Maybe you can help me though," Trunks started, "Ok, what's a period to a girl?" he questioned, he figured what Videl was doing was called a period. Gohan blushed at the young boy's question,

"Uhh...I don't think I'm the right person to tell you Trunks," Gohan suggested as he rubbed the back of his head, "You should probably ask your mom,"

"Please Gohan, this is important, and I was told not to tell anyone something...it's complicated, can't you help me?" Trunks continued. Gohan sighed before taking a seat on a nearby bench,

"Ok, but I don't think you're going to like this," he started, "When a girl gets her first period, it means their bodies are able to have babies...and umm they have a period every month for about a week usually...God this is awkward," Gohan was nearly sweating bullets, "And sometimes guys can even tell because women will get especially cranky and lash out at you for no reason!" he said with a forged smile,

"Um...that kind of makes sense," Trunks remembered how Videl had gripped his shoulders, "Do guys and girls do something during a period?"

"Something like what?" Gohan couldn't figure out from where he was pulling these questions,

"Like...umm...eh...umm...you know..."

"..."

"Nevermind..." Trunks mumbled, "I forgot anyways,"

"If you say so," Gohan shrugged, not wanting to explain any further

Something in the pit of Trunks's stomach told him to tell everyone, but he didn't even know what it was that he saw, or who he saw, what could he say? What would he do?

**What WILL he do!?! Bwahahaha Drama! Oh Oh! Is he gonna blab to everyone? Or does Videl have a little something up her sleeve? You'll have to read the next chapta fo sex and scandal! **

**R&R please **


	3. Hallucination

**It's been four years…gosh I'm so bad, but I'm going to try to pick this thing back up again. I kind of want to know what happens next too haha.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trunks tossed in his bed. He could not sleep as there was a violent storm within him that kept him from resting. Instead, he laid sloppily on his futon and let the moonlight flooding through the window settle on his face. He felt the way any child would when witnessing something foreign to him. How badly he wished that he was not sworn to secrecy so that he could simply ask someone, anyone, what he had seen.

While in his thoughts, he suddenly heard a quiet thumping coming from the hall. Peering through his room's open door, he saw a pair of pale legs walk by and then walk down the stairs. After a few minutes, Trunks rose slowly and carried his own small legs toward the door; he casually turned the corner and nearly jumped as he was faced with a pair of hauntingly icy eyes,

"Oh no, don't tell me you can't go to sleep Trunks?" asked a sugary sweet Videl.

Trunks did not answer, he could only stare,

"You know you can tell me if there is anything that's bothering you," she pressed. The little boy then flashed a toothy smile,

"Videl," he laughed, "you're being weird! I'm fine! Jeez can't a man get up to take a leak these days?"

"Well…" she let out with a breath, "isn't that a relief," she then placed a finger on her cheek and bent down to his level. Trunks obliged to her gesture by planting a quick kiss to her cheek before turning and walking to the bathroom. Videl waited in the hall until Trunks was finished and tucked into his sheets before slowly shutting the door and returning to her room,

'I love you Trunks, but just stay out of my way,' the teen sleepily thought before shutting her eyes, collapsing onto her pillow, and falling into a deep slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning while everyone slept in, Videl slinked downstairs to the kitchen and began to cook a traditional breakfast. Putting in her best effort, the teen prepared steamed rice, sweet omelet, nori, many pickles, fish, and on and on. Lifting the lid to the rice pot she shut her eyes and let the steam gently caress her face. Letting out a peaceful sigh, she then turned to grab her cell phone and typed in a small message. She then began to set the table.

Across the way in the boys' house, a very sleepy Gohan awoke to the rattling of his vibrating phone on the hardwood floor. He groggily dragged his hand across the futon and gripped the device. Peeking his head from under the sheets, Gohan was greeted by a happy message, 'Good morning! I made a big breakfast for everyone! Why don't you grab the guys and head over?' Smiling, he replied, 'Be there in ten.' Gohan stretched his limbs before hopping up out of bed and heading towards the door. Sliding it open, he noticed Vegeta in the hallway brushing his teeth,

"Morning Vegeta, Videl says to head over for breakfast," Gohan greeted. The dark prince responded with a silent nod. After struggling for much longer than ten minutes to wake up his father, the men finally headed over to meet the women. Krillin lightly knocked on the front door before sliding it open and entering, along with the rest. The girls, as well as Trunks and Goten, had already been seated and had already began to eat. Bulma noticed the company and with a mouth full of food she exclaimed with glee,

"oh great! You guys are here! Videl made the best breakfast!"

The boys took their seats. Gohan bent down and gave Videl a light kiss on the forehead before he sat down next to her. She flashed a small smile before continuing with her meal,

"What a good girl. She had to miss the festival last night and then wakes up early to make us breakfast," Chichi said to Videl with her hands pressed against her chest in a loving manner,

"It's nothing Chichi! Don't embarrass me," Videl laughed, "How was the festival, anyway?" she asked with a smile,

"Oh it was great! But we wish you could have been there," Bulma responded, "Right Gohan?"

"Of course," Gohan started, "Who knows the next time I'll be able to go to another festival with you, Videl? Especially with Tokyo creeping up on me," he sighed,

"Oh speaking of college," Chichi began, "where exactly are you going Videl?" The young girl began to push her food around nervously,

"Well actually…" she meekly stated, "Bulma, I've been wanting to say something to you," This caught Vegeta's attention immediately, he became wary, not knowing what would come out of her mouth, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. You've helped me so much with chemistry…to the point where I love it now, and I want to learn even more, but I don't want to go to college," The table suddenly became silent as nobody could figure out where the teen was heading with her doubtful words, "I want to work at Capsule Corps, I want to do what you do Bulma. I know it's your family's business, but you feel like family to me and I would be honored to be apart of the team." Bulma was somewhat caught off guard by her confession,

"Ummm…" Bulma blurted, "Well, this is so sudden," she continued. The entire table was silent with awkwardness. A good few minutes passed before the established woman spoke again, "You'll have to let me think about this of course. I mean I've never had an apprentice…but if you're truly serious about this, then I will help you," she finished with a smile. Videl simply nodded and smiled as she turned her attention back to her food. Gohan was somewhat confused, he had never heard her say anything about working at CC, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Goku, who was silent the entire time decided to stop inhaling his food for a moment to speak,

"So guys, what do you say to some afternoon sparring?" he suggested. Krillin and Vegeta of course agreed, Gohan, however, took a moment to answer,

"Actually dad, I was thinking Videl and I would take Goten and Trunks into town. You know, show them around a little," Gohan then glanced at his girlfriend, "Is that ok with you?" he asked her,

"Uh sure! Of course! Ya," Videl sputtered,

"Oh ok," Goku shrugged, "I guess we'll catch you some other time," and with that he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, leaped out from his chair, and jetted towards the door,

"Wait up Goku!" Krillin exclaimed before running after his friend. 18 calmly stood up and patted her mouth with a napkin,

"I think I'm going to join them," she stated before picking up her plate,

"Oh 18 you can just leave it. Really, I will take care of it," said Chichi,

"Thank you," said 18 before heading towards the door,

"Isn't that your cue?" Bulma asked her husband with a smug look, without a word, Vegeta threw his napkin on the table and followed the group,

"Come on guys, let's go get dressed," Gohan said to the younger boys as he led them upstairs. The three remaining women began to clean the table and dishes,

"It really is flattering that you want to work at Capsule with me Videl," Bulma said to the teen,

"Well, you know I admire you Bulma, and again, I've thought about this for a long time, and it's what I want to do," Videl said to the older woman,

"I think it's a great idea," Chchi chimed in,

"Well I'll definitely let you know soon enough, but for now, why don't you go get ready, we'll take care of the rest," stated Bulma as she shooed the girl upstairs. Videl jogged up to her room and began fiddling with her clothes. With her back facing door, she didn't notice Gohan leaning in the doorway; it wasn't until he took a step inside the room that she noticed his presence. With a tiny gasp she snapped her head over her shoulder. Gohan, now behind her, slowly ran the back of his hand over her shoulder, and then down her arm. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, pressed his lips on the skin behind her ear and closed his eyes,

"What are you doing in here?" she asked in a quiet voice. Videl wasn't turned off by Gohan's gesture, part of her still loved him, however, she was not use to this behavior,

"You just looked so…" he began dreamily, "I just couldn't resist."

Videl turned to face him. With her hands placed on his chest, she looked up at him. Suddenly, their lips met in a sweet kiss, 'oh god, what am I doing?' Videl thought, 'I should stop this,' she said to herself before pulling away,

"Where are Goten and Trunks?" she asked,

"They're taking a bath," he quickly answered before leaning in for another kiss,

"What about your mom? And Bulma?" she pressed,

"They went for a walk," he stated, "come on, just relax." he whispered, this time stealing her lips. Gohan ran his hands across her tiny back. His hands found the buttons on the back of her blouse and he began to undo them,

"Ok, what are you really doing, Gohan?" She sternly questioned,

"I don't know, but you're my girlfriend, and I've never done something like this," he started, "Don't you like it?"

"Of course I do…I mean, I-I don't know, maybe?" Videl stuttered, "Can't I just get ready?" she said with the stomp of her foot. Gohan grabbed the stool from in front of her vanity and took a seat,

"Sure," he stated. She gave him a questioning look.

"I'm serious," he continued, "go ahead."

With a heavy sigh Videl grabbed a light blue dress from her drawers and placed it on her futon. She then continued unbuttoning her blouse from where Gohan left off and let it fall to the floor. Gohan crossed a leg over in the way that men often do and bit his bottom lip in anticipation. He noticed how full her breasts were, how he could see the rosy nipples peeking through the sheer fabric and lace, and how fit and tanned her stomach was. She then pulled the drawstring from her pants and stared at the ground as she pulled them off and kicked them to the side. Gohan noticed the toned muscles of her leg and traced his eyes up to her tight buttocks. He was going crazy with temptation, maybe it was something in the air, but Gohan found himself more excited for his girlfriend than he ever had. Videl took a step towards her futon and picked up the dress to wear it. She then combed her fingers through her long raven hair and pulled it into a ponytail,

"I'm finished," she stated,

"You're beautiful," he sighed before standing and walking towards the door. He slid it open and gestured for her to go before him. Gohan shut the door behind them and walked into the boys' room,

"You guys ready yet?" he asked them, he was met with two big grins,

"Let's go! Let's go!" exclaimed Goten as he ran past his brother. The foursome then left the house and began their walk into the town.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The towns of Shikoku were just as beautiful as its beaches. Gohan and Videl, hand in hand, led the boys through the old streets. There they saw many traditional temples, old trinket shops, and even street performers. As they lazily strolled the streets they were stopped by a young man,

"Hello! Are you Videl Satan?" he asked Videl in a cheerful voice. Gohan and Videl glanced at each other,

"Yes I am…" she smiled,

"Would you mind if I got a picture?" he exclaimed as he shoved a camera into Gohan's hands and placed his arm around her shoulder. The man gave a huge grin and threw up a piece sign. Videl could only laugh and mock him by mirroring his movements. She threw up her own two fingers, "cheese."

"Hey thanks man," the stranger said to Gohan as he grabbed his camera,

"Uh yea, no problem," said Gohan as he put his arm around Videl in a protective manner,

"Hey my family owns the Iya springs north of here, it's really easy to get to. I mean, it's no Dogo Onsen but hey, if you want I would love if you and your guests would visit sometime! Free of charge!" the young man joyfully exclaimed. Videl and Gohan glanced at each other in a moment of thought,

"Umm actually…that sounds really nice. You said your family owned it?" she asked,

"Oh ya! Just ask for Yuki! Man my family would be so honored to have a Satan at their springs. Come anytime!" the young man, named Yuki, added as he handed them a small leaflet,

"Well thank you, it was nice to meet you, we'll see about visiting your family's springs" said Videl before nodding goodbye to their new friend and continuing their walk. The small group noticed a little noodle hut along the way and decided to stop for some lunch. With her chopsticks in one hand, Videl browsed the brochure,

"You know what?" she slurped with a mouth full of food, "This place actually looks kind of nice." Gohan simply shrugged, not quite thinking about it, "Maybe I'll let the other's know." 'Maybe Vegeta and I can sneak up there somehow…' she thought to herself. Videl, who was on the verge of drifting off into daydream land of her lover was brought back to reality when Goten's little body slumped in her lap. He was fast asleep. Videl chuckled,

"I guess we better get you guys home huh?" she sweetly said before scooping Goten into her arms and stepping up from the stand's bench. The walk home was silent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Upon arriving to their houses, Gohan opened the door for Videl and Trunks who looked back at him with a questioning look,

"are you coming in?" asked Videl,

"actually, I'm going to try to meet up with my dad and the others, can't get rusty, you know?" Gohan responded with a light laugh before waving goodbye and beginning his search for his comrades. He flew through the air with record breaking speed. He sensed unusually high energy to the east and followed it. Gohan could clearly see Vegeta, 18, and Krillin and approached them,

"sparring in the middle of the ocean? Nice, where is my dad?" Gohan asked,

"he's around here somewhere," Krillin answered with a slight smirk on his face. With a quick snap of his head Gohan was tackled. Gaining his balance mid air he began to laugh,

"Real slick dad," Gohan chuckled,

"What are you here for? Done baby sitting?" teased Goku,

"Yea yea old man," started Gohan as he got into his stance, "why don't you geezers just come at me already?" he sneered; and with that, they were off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Videl dragged herself upstairs,

"Videl! Where are you going?" Trunks yelled from the first floor,

"I'm gonna go take a bath, what do you need?" she called,

"nothing! Can we go outside?"

"Ya sure, just don't go to far." She entered the bath room and let her dress slip to the floor as she approached the tub. Videl turned on the faucet and began to watch the water rise as she sat on the edge of the porcelain. She couldn't help to think about what happened earlier in the morning, and Gohan's strange behavior. she thought about the heaviness she felt when he was staring at her. Shaking her head, she stood to completely undress and then entered the tub. Videl let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and let the warm water envelope her delicate frame. Letting her mind drift away, she began to think about Vegeta. She smiled. All she wanted to do was to touch his body again, to have his strong arms around her. Her hands began to travel downwards from her neck to her chest and then to her abdomen which she lightly caressed before she let her hand fall even further. Videl let her fingers run over the soft skin before she added a slight pressure. She let out a small moan as her motions became quicker and harder. She began to move her hips to the rhythm as she whispered his name. She arched her back and gripped the edge of the tub with her free hand as the feeling continued to escalate. Biting her lip, she tried to muffle her whimpers. The young girl could not contain herself, she cried out in pleasure as she climaxed. She let herself become completely submerged.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As they landed on the beach, the four attempted to catch their breaths,

"Man it's been a while," Gohan panted, "are we just heading back?"

"Nah let's go get a drink or something," suggested Krillin, "wanna go 18?" he asked his wife,

"Hardly," she started, "I'll meet you boys back at the house, don't stay out too late," she waved before beginning her walk home,

"suit yourself," Krillin shrugged, "what do you guys say?"

"Sounds good," agreed Goku,

"Yes, alright, let's go already," muttered Vegeta as he walked past the men, who could only laugh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The four men entered a small but crowded izakaya bar where they were able to find four seats at the counter. All around them was noise, and drinks, and colorful townspeople, and colorful traditional dishes. Gohan closed his eyes as he inhaled the wonderful scent,

"What can I get for you gentlemen?" asked the bartender,

"Two Sapporo for me and baldy," Goku cheerfully stated, earning a frown from Krillin,

"Give me the driest sake you have," stated Vegeta,

"and what about you son?" the bartender asked Gohan,

"I'll just have some oolong, please," the young man answered politely. He noticed that the bartender did not write down his order, he only stared at the teen. Gohan glanced to his right and noticed his father, along with Krillin and Vegeta giving him the same blank look, "or…I mean, I'll have some sake…I guess," he reluctantly continued. The bartender wrote down the order with a smile and a nod and continued with his work,

"Oolong?" Krillin asked as he shook his head, "Listen Gohan, I think it's time we talk to you about being a man,"

"Look Krillin," Gohan argued, "drinking doesn't make someone a man. I learned that the day I met Videl's father." His comment earned a laugh, and even a chuckle from Vegeta,

"No it doesn't," Goku agreed, "but you are getting older and you're part saiyajin," he continued with a serious air that was very unlike him. The bartender arrived with their drinks and passed them down the bar. Krillin downed his beer while Vegeta poured himself some sake.

:"Dad, do we really have to do this?" Gohan whined,

"Listen to your father brat," interrupted Vegeta, "for once, he has something important to say,"

"Your mother and I have talked to you about mating once before, haven't we?" asked Goku,

"Yes! You have! Ok? End of discussion!" Gohan interrupted as he disregarded his sake cup and began to chug the bottle,

"Your dad is trying to ask you if you and Videl have played house. You know? Knocked boots," Krillin bluntly stated as he slammed his glass on the table for more. His statement caused Gohan to choke a little,

"No," he coughed, "So what? Is that really any of your business?"

"Have you ever even fooled around?" pressed Krillin. There was a slight pause as the older men looked to Gohan for an answer,

"….no" he answered,

"Aw man! What a waste! If I was you, I would've already torn that a-"

"Ok, Krillin." stated Gohan as he cut off his buzzed comrade,

"Well when you decide to, try your hardest to control your urge to bite her," Goku warned. Vegeta gripped his cup as he took another swig,

"Alright," started the prince, "I think he's had enough of this conversation,"

"Ya really…" muttered the teen.

They stayed for an hour more before heading to the houses. As they approached the women's' house, Goku placed a hand on his son's shoulder and gestured for him to stay back,

"huh? What is it?" Gohan asked. Goku slipped a small paper into his son's hand,

"You won't get to see her all the time," Goku began, "Just take her out for a nice night tomorrow, I'll cover for you," with that he gave him a pat on the back and entered the house. Gohan looked down at his hand. He was holding 20,000 yen (about $250). He stared for what seemed like an eternity, he didn't know what to think; all the young saiyajin could do was shake his head at his father's odd gesture before entering the house. The group was scattered all over the room, half in the living area, and half in the kitchen - there was an amazing smell all through the house,

"mmm what's cooking?" asked Gohan as he entered the kitchen,

"Oh hi Gohan! How was your day? You smell awful! Are you hungry? Of course you are, go sit down dear, dinner is almost ready." Chichi let out in one breath as she stirred and turned and flipped all sorts of food, like a professional conductor,

"Do you want to help me set the table Gohan?" asked a cheerful Bulma to the young man,

"Of course!" he said as he grabbed the plates from her hands and raced to the table. Gohan would not allow Bulma to actually place a glass, or a fork, or a dish on the table,

"Well now I don't feel like I helped…." she blubbered. Videl jogged down stairs in a white dress and greeted everyone before finding Gohan. Once the food was served the table went silent momentarily as everyone began to eat,

"How was your day Goku?" Chichi asked her husband lovingly,

"It was great! I've still got it!" he exclaimed,

"That is debatable, Kakkorot," Vegeta calmly stated,

"Anyway Chichi, tomorrow we're going out!" Goku continued while shoveling food into his mouth,

"Really? Where are we going?" she asked excitedly,

"Don't worry about it! Just pack an overnight bag," he added, earning a devilish smile from his wife. Videl quietly ate her food while stealing glances at Vegeta, who happened to be sitting across the table. She leaned back in her chair and sipped her plum wine while glancing about the table to pick up different conversations. Videl tapped Vegeta's foot to catch his attention. Without lifting his head up, he shot her a look through his brow. When she knew she had his attention, she began to move her foot up his leg as discreetly as possible. With her leg completely stretch out underneath the table, Videl found his inner thigh and began to gentle rub it with her foott. Vegeta maintained his composure but began to grip his chopsticks with extreme force,

"Right, Vegeta?" asked Bulma,

"What?" he barked,

"I…was just asking, you liked the Mishima beef better than Kobe didn't you?" she awkwardly continued. At that moment, Videl rested her foot between his legs and began to making circular movements; this caused Vegeta to suddenly stand up from his seat, which shook the table and accidentally made Videl spill her glass of wine on her dress. Videl also shot up from her seat,

"Fuck, I need a smoke," muttered the prince before jetting for the door,

"Vegeta? What the hell!" called Bulma. She and Gohan both grabbed a napkin and began dabbing Videl's dress as an attempt to help,

"That's ok, guys" smiled Videl,

"No, it's not, it was very rude, I'm sorry," Bulma huffed,

"I hope you all don't mind if I excuse myself to go change," Videl said politely before heading upstairs. She rushed up to her room and headed straight to the window. Opening it, she leaned out the frame and began searching,

"Psst! Where are you?" she coarsely whispered. A tiny orange glow appeared before Vegeta stepped out from a shadow and flicked his cigarette away before slowly flying up to the window,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed,

Videl bit her lip, she couldn't resist him when he was angry, "I'm sorry," she started in an airy voice, "I just couldn't help myself,"

"damn, you're so reckless," he said while gripping the window pane,

"but that's why you want me," she quickly muttered before sloppily locking her lips to his. Vegeta clutched the hair on the back of her head and forced her to extend her neck before ravaging the soft skin. He placed his lips on the curve of her neck and felt her pulse. He released her to give her one final kiss,

"hurry up and change," he commanded before leaving her yearning for more. While Vegeta sank back into the shadows of the house, Videl stood at her window, heart pounding, and sighed before changing her dress and heading back downstairs,

"are you ok?" asked Gohan as he pulled out her chair,

"never better!" she sighed. Gohan could sense her ki spike while she was upstairs, but he paid it no mind. He became distracted at how beautifully her chest rose and fell with every breath. Feeling the eyes of another , he glanced up and noticed his father staring straight at him. Goku raised his eyebrows and smiled at his son, which in return, caused Gohan to turn bright red, 'Damn it! Maybe he's right, maybe it's time Videl and I take this to the next level,' he thought to himself before returning to his meal and pretending that nothing had happened.

**So what do you think? R&R please! Next chapter is coming up soon and you can't even guess what is about to happen! Or maybe you can…I'm not sure, anyway! Thanks for reading! **


	4. The Carousel

**Onto the next chapter! Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate them all. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning Videl woke to a completely silent house. She lazily slumped down the staircase and into the kitchen where she found 18 and Krillin having brunch. She hissed in pain as she stubbed her toe on a large blunt object. Videl hopped for a moment before realizing that the object was a suitcase. With a confused expression, she sat herself at the table and poured herself a cup of tea,

"Good morning Videl!" chimed Krillin,

"Morning guys," she took a sigh and cleared her throat, "hey…who's suitcase is this?"

"That's ours," answered 18, "we have to leave a little early," she explained,

"Work?" asked Videl,

"Work." Krillin agreed,

"That's too bad. Ummm by the way, where is everybody?" asked the teen,

"Uh let's see," 18 began, "Goku took Chichi out, they'll be back tomorrow. Bulma took the boys to the fair that's in town,"

"Gohan wasn't home when I woke up…can't say I know where he went," added Krillin, "and Vegeta's missing like he always is."

Krillin's comment caught Videl's attention, 'So it's just the three of us then,' she thought to herself,

"Well you guys have a safe trip home," she politely stated, giving them each a light embrace, "I'll be outside if you need me," she finished before running up stairs to change. After slipping on a pair of shorts and a sports bra, Videl jogged downstairs and then out the door. She drank in the sunlight as it lightly kissed her skin and walked to the beach. Once there, she started to train. She dropped to the ground and began to stretch. Videl gracefully extended out her tanned limbs one by one and smiled at the sensation. She then continued to throw punches, kicks, blocks all with energetic bursts. After an hour or so, she began to glisten with sweat and plopped on to the sand to relax,

"You are out of shape," came a deep, raspy voice from behind. Vegeta walked up to her, a cigarette between his lips, and took a seat by her side. With her chest heaving up and down, she was in no position to argue,

"Well why don't you put yourself to good use and help me?" she responded. He snuffed his cigarette in the sand and stood, with his arm extended for her to grab. She rolled her eyes before latching onto him and springing up,

"First of all, your stance is so wide. Your strikes make me sick, however, I suppose they will do, but with a stance like that, you'd have already been pummeled to the ground," he began, "Do this instead," he suggested as he positioned her limbs, not hesitating to place his hands on her inner thighs and upper torso,

"How am I supposed to concentrate when you touch me like that," she whined while attempting to follow his instructions,

"Willpower is also a strength, you have to be strong from the inside out. None of this going weak at the knees shit you always pull whenever I'm around," he spat. Videl ripped herself from his grasp and angrily turned to face him,

"Now hold on a sec buddy, who was the one who couldn't even sit still last night? Huh Vegeta? I mean, it was just my foot! So don't even talk to me about keeping composure!" she barked as she pushed him, huffing as he would not budge. Vegeta scoffed,

"You are weak. I wonder why I am wasting my time on you," he sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer,

"Do you really think you have power over me? That you could live without me? _I'm the one weakness you have, and you know it,_" she hissed, with serpent eyes that bore through him. It was then that Vegeta threw his head back and openly laughed; it was the first time Videl had ever heard such a thing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Not far away from the explosion that was Vegeta and Videl's argument, was Gohan flying home from his ventures. He could feel a wave of negative energy followed by fluctuating ki's and decided to search out the cause.

"Little girl, you've been handed far too many things in your life. Perhaps it has finally gone to your head. Believe what you will, but know this, I will never need a pathetic human to survive. Besides, don't you realize that I've got one at home? I'm starting to see, that maybe the two of you are not so different," Vegeta stated through a very visible smirk. At this point, Videl could not even fathom what to say. She could only stare with disgust and astonishment, her eyes glossy with tears that she would not let fall. Gohan landed near the two and paced up to his girlfriend,

"Videl are you alright?" Gohan asked, "What…I mean. What is going on here?" he continued, this time looking towards Vegeta,

"Your bitch has a mouth that runs on its own, I simply took the liberty of putting her in her place," said Vegeta, as though his statement was a valid reason, "You're welcome,"

"Vegeta what the fuck is your problem!" barked Gohan as he stood in front of Videl,

"Forget it Gohan! Don't waste your energy" she growled before stomping through the sand. Gohan glanced at Vegeta one more time before following after Videl,

"What did that jerk say to you?" he pressed,

"Does it matter? The same rude stuff he says to everyone," she answered, cheeks and nose red with frustration. Gohan could not help but notice how cute she looked when she was angry,

"Well don't worry about him, Videl," Gohan sweetly responded before standing in front of her to block her march, "I've got something really special planned for us today,"

"Something…special?" she sniffed, peering at him through her fringe which was messily tossed over her face,

"Ya! So let's get you home so you can get ready," he said as he took her hand and led her to her door, "I'll come pick you up in one hour," he smiled. Videl could only nod as her heart was not in the mood to go out and face anybody. She dragged herself up stairs and shut her bedroom door behind her. It was then that a tear rolled down her cheek, and then another, until she was openly sobbing, 'I can't believe he could say those things to me,' she thought to herself. Videl let herself cry for just a minute, before she noticed something laying on her bed that she had never seen before; it was a dress. She stood in front of it and stared, it was a beautiful little cocktail dress in a deep purple color with a satin shine, it was both elegant, and simple. She also noticed a small note placed upon the dress and picked it up to read,

'Videl, I hope you like this little gift. When I think of you in this color, I can't help but get excited. Would you do me the honor of wearing this dress today for our date? Yours Always, Gohan'

She smiled at his gesture as it was unlike him to buy her gifts and take her out on dates. She took a quick bath as she slowly let the thoughts of Vegeta shed one by one, like leaves on a tree until her mind was completely cleansed. She sat at her vanity and began to apply makeup, just a little, and attempted to do something with her hair…she decided that straight and down would be the best look. She then delicately handled the dress and slid it onto her body, it was even more beautiful than she thought. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was just seconds away from being three o clock. Videl waited until the second hand hit the top - she then heard a knock at the door. Slipping on her heels she trotted downstairs and to the entrance. Opening it, she was met with Gohan, standing in a casual suit jacket, with his dress shirt untucked, holding a small bunch of lilies,

"You look beautiful Videl. I mean, you always look beautiful, this is just a different kind of beautiful," he spattered, gaining a laugh from Videl who took the flowers from his extended arm and kissed him on the cheek,

"Thank you Gohan," she smiled. With the his own money and the money his father gave him from the night before, Gohan was ready to treat Videl to a wonderful day. He opened the taxi door for her and they traveled into town. Upon arriving to their destination, Videl's face lit up,

"We get to go to the fair!" she cheered as she hopped out of the car. Gohan laughed at her excitement. He grabbed her by the hand and they approached the ticket booth,

"Have a fun time! Ms. Satan!" greeted the man at the ticket booth, earning a smile and a wave from Videl,

"Gosh the last time I was at one of these was when my mother was alive," she commented as they drank in the festive atmosphere. Videl then gasped and pointed to a booth, "Oozaru!" she exclaimed,

"Huh?" Gohan glanced in confusion, he noticed a large stuffed ape that closely resembled a saiyajin in oozaru form, he laughed, "Come on, I'll win it for you," he stated,

"Step right up! Knock over all the bottles, win a prize!" called the man,

"I'll take one," stated Gohan to the man,

"Oh we got a real cocky one here I see, well suit yourself young man! There you go, one ball," Gohan, with one swift movement, toppled over all six bottles which were stacked like a pyramid and clearly glued together. The man's jaw dropped, but he could only shrug and grab the large stuffed animal, "there you go kid," he said. Gohan handed the toy to Videl, buried her face in it as she hugged it,

"Let's go see if we can hit the bell!" she chimed as they walked. Videl and Gohan enjoyed themselves for a few hours before winding down with the Ferris wheel. Videl lazily laid her head on Gohan's shoulder and picked at her cotton candy,

"I had so much fun today," she sighed,

"Well don't sound so sad, it's not over yet," he assured. Videl looked up at him with a somewhat confused expression, but did not press for an explanation. Once they reached the ground, Gohan escorted her out of the fair where another car was waiting for them. They began a somewhat long drive into the country,

"Where are we going?" she asked,

"You'll see," he simply stated. Through the trees Videl could somewhat see an old traditional building with large calligraphy written on a sign on top,

"I-ya On-sen," she whispered to herself, "Hey that's the hot springs I wanted to go to," she pointed. The taxi stopped at a bridge that led to the entrance of the bath house. There were many lanterns that lit the late afternoon air. The orange sky, with it's red and purple clouds made Videl feel calm. When they passed the curtains that were the main entrance, they were greeted by a colorful burst of Kimono clad workers,

"Welcome! Ms. Satan!" they cheered in unison with big grins on their faces. A young man stepped forward, separating himself from the crowd,

"Hello again! I hope you remember me, it's Yuki!" he started, earning a nod from a flabbergasted Videl,

"Of course," she stated,

"My family is very pleased and honored that your boyfriend has chosen to bring you here. We have prepared the best room for you tonight. Please enjoy yourself!" he politely exclaimed,

"I will show you to your room," chimed a young girl about Videl's age. She led the couple not down the hall, but completely outside of the onsen to a remote house further away, "This is where only our finest guests stay," she explained. The room was beautifully furnished with all sorts of luxuries, a sliding door led to the back area where a large spring, surrounded by path stones laid. They both took a moment to digest what they were seeing,

"Please settle in! Let any of us know if you need anything" she smiled, "Our chefs are preparing your dinner as we speak!" and with that she excused herself from the room,

"Wow Gohan, is it my birthday or something?" she joked as she sat herself at the traditional kotatsu table, Gohan joined her,

"something like that," he chuckled. Not a moment later the door flew open and three young women shuffled in with many trays. They laid the food out for the couple and bowed before excusing themselves. There was red rice, sushi, sashimi, soba, udon, oden, soups, pickles, beef, pork, and many sakes and wines,

"Itadakimasu!" they both exclaimed in an effort to be humble before digging in. This time, Gohan did not hesitate to help himself to a drink or two. As the sun slowly set the two teens talked amongst themselves about various memories, family, and friends; however, Videl never let the conversation trail to the future. She didn't have the heart to tell Gohan that she couldn't see him in her future…after the earlier part of the day, she couldn't really see anybody in her future. As they sipped their wine, there was a knock at the door,

"Come in!" called Gohan. In came two other girls, this time holding wooden baskets of robes, towels, and oils,

"Shall we prepare you for your baths?" asked one of them,

"Yes, that's exactly what I need," yawned Videl as she stretched. The two were separated momentarily to different parts of the house where they were undressed and given wonderful massages. The girl who assisted Gohan was young, and became very red in the face as she rubbed oil over his limbs. She had never seen such definite muscles or such a perfect body. Though her cheeks were a bright crimson, they were nothing compared to Gohan's who was equally, if not more embarrassed. They were each given thin towels before the two girls left, and they walked to the spring. Videl entered first and let the steam envelope her,

"ahhh," she sighed as she leaned against a large sloped stone. Gohan followed after her, the hot water on his muscles was more than soothing. They were silent as they listened to the rustling of trees and a few birds. The sky was still golden and it gave Videl a beautiful hue that Gohan could not resist. He lifted her up and placed her in his lap before leaning back himself, his hand placed on her back. She rested her head on his chest as he softly caressed her back, Videl could feel him becoming hard underneath him. She didn't even notice him slowly pulling off her towel; she suddenly became modest. Gohan leaned up and caught her lips in a deep kiss as he tugged her towel off and ran his hands down her back until they landed on her buttocks,

'What am I doing?' Videl thought to herself, 'Do I really want this? It feels good but maybe I should stop,'

"I don't know about this Gohan," she started while covering her chest with her arms,

"Just trust me Videl," he answered while cupping her cheek, "We love each other…I think it's time to take this to the next level,"

'Now if I say no, he'll think I don't love him,' she whined in her head, 'I hate this,'

Gohan removed his own towel and exposed his erect member. He ran his tongue along her neck while cupping her breasts with his hands. He leaned back to drink her in her wet skin shone with the remaining light of the sky, she was a light pink flush all over her body, and her wet hair clung to her curves, accentuating them even further. Gohan then laid her on her back and began to discover the body he had so long denied himself of. He ran his tongue over and kissed the soft pink nipples. He went crazy as she let out a tender moan. Catching her lips once again, he grinded himself against her, he could feel how wet she was. Leaving a trail of kisses all over her body he stopped once he reached her sex. Her sweet smell was making him lose it and he did not even give her a chance to recover before plunging his tongue between and tasting her juices. Videl squirmed with pleasure as he pushed his tongue against her,

"Gohan!" she shrieked, "I can't take this anymore! Please!" Gohan obliged by situating himself between her legs and slowly entering. He was somewhat surprised that she felt no pain, but in the throes of passion, he paid it no mind. Gohan could feel his teeth becoming sharper as he rammed in and out of her. Trying his very hardest to contain himself, he became more desperate, it was driving Videl over the edge. With one final thrust they climaxed together. Gohan collapsed on top of her as she panted. The night sky camouflaged their twisted bodies as they slid into the water and held each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vegeta could feel something was off with the universe. Ever since _she_ had stormed off he knew something bad was going to happen. He roamed the streets aimlessly in an attempt to kill time, 'What am I becoming?' he asked himself, 'It doesn't matter, it's probably all over now.' He figured it was best to return home. Upon arriving he found Bulma laying on the couch with Trunks and Goten in her lap, all asleep. He scooped up the two young boys and carried them upstairs where he laid them in the bed that Krillin slept in. He then continued to carry his wife upstairs as she squirmed in his arms. He laid her down in his own bed before removing her clothes that she had worn that day and then removed his own. He slid in next to her and rested his head on the pillow to sleep. Bulma stirred a little before turning to face him while rubbing her eyes,

"Vegeta?" she whispered sleepily, "mmm what time is it?" she questioned,

"It's late, just go to sleep," he muttered,

"Where are the boys?" she pressed,

"I put them to bed, I don't want to hear another word, let me sleep," he sternly responded,

"yes your highness," Bulma rolled her eyes before snuggling up next to him. He was stiff in her arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Like all good things…." Bulma huffed as she stared at the empty house. Three days had passed, and the vacation was over. Now the group began their journey home. Videl had still not spoken to Vegeta, and vice versa,

"Don't be upset! There's always next year!" Chichi assured her friend with a pat on the back,

Bulma gasped, "Do you think we should make a thing out of this? Like a tradition!" she exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Chichi. They all piled in as the men finished loading the bags into the cars that would take them to the station. Videl was quiet the entire ride, because of a "migraine." All she wanted to do was go home and hide in her sheets.

In the Briefs car, Vegeta silently drove while Bulma gabbed on about all the things she did on the vacation. She paused for a moment before continuing,

"I have so much work to do when we get back," she sighed while running a hand through her hair, "And I have to fix that tweak in the gravity room for you," she stated as she thought, "Good thing I'll have Videl to help me from now-hey watch where you're driving!" Bulma exclaimed as Vegeta swerved, "Geez, please try to concentrate," she huffed. She leaned over her seat to glance at Trunks and Goten and smiled, "We're almost at the station boys."

One long train ride later the group returned home. Upon arriving, Videl was driven home in one of her father's cars,

"Call me later!" waved Gohan as she drove away. Videl slumped in the backseat, she pulled out her compact mirror from her purse and stared at her reflection,

"Did you have a good vacation miss?" asked the driver in a friendly voice. Videl, who said nothing, stretched out her leg and pressed a button with her toe, bringing up the screen between her and the driver. Upon arriving home, she was met by her father who was in the kitchen reading the newspaper,

"See that Miho!" he joyfully barked at the maid who was straightening up each mess he left in the kitchen, "Front page again! Ahahaha," Hercule cheered, "Look! My little girl's home," he turned his attention to Videl, "How was Kyushu?" he asked while giving her a bone crushing embrace,

"I went to Shikoku, dad," she rolled her eyes,

"Oh whatever, so what did you get me?" he laughed. Videl responded by shoving a bottle of sake and a t-shirt in his face before drudging upstairs,

"Well hope you had fun, honey!" he called, "hope you're not pregnant!" he joked. A moment passed before Videl slammed her bedroom door and collapsed on her bed. She slept for the rest of the day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning was a busy one. Bulma spent the entire day catching up with her work, while Vegeta groaned about his gravity room, the Son residence was a tornado as they boxed up Gohan's things for college. Videl was shaken awake by her maid and her agent; only to find that she was running late for an interview she knew nothing about,

"We must hurry!" warned the older woman as Videl hopped around her room, attempting to dress herself,

"This is unfair! Nobody told me about this!' Videl argued,

"Actually, Videl, I did!" retorted her agent, Tsuyoshi Hamada, one of the most sought after publicity agents in the area, "You never returned any of my calls or messages!" he pressed,

"I was on vacation!" she pouted. She then sat at her vanity in an attempt to fix her face,

"No, no, no," started Tsuyoshi, "It's a photo shoot too,"

"What? Who would want to do a photo shoot with me?" she asked in confusion as she slipped on a pair of shoes,

"Vivi," he answered while fiddling with his phone,

"Are you serious? I've never even read Vivi! It's so pink and girly," she whined,

"Ya, well they like your new "image" and it's one of the most popular magazines in the country, so you have to go," he continued, "are you ready yet? I'll be waiting in the car,"

'My new image?' Videl thought to herself as she trotted downstairs, 'I can't be drawing that much attention to myself…right?' She entered the black car and was handed a small packet of paper,

"Here's the list of things you can and cannot talk about," started Tsuyoshi, "They want to focus on your future ventures and what you plan on doing now that you've completed schooling. I believe they're going to ask you about your relationship as well, try not to give too much away," he continued. Videl simply let out a heavy sigh,

"_Great,_" she huffed,

"Oh, and Videl? Try not to talk shit about your dad this time," stated Tsuyoshi.

Once they arrived at the location, a large mansion in the country side, Videl was rushed off to wardrobe where she was bombarded by a team of stylists and artists. She wore a light pink tea dress, her hair in a tussled braid to the side, a beautiful red on her lips. She was led out to the garden, which was decorated in bursts of pale peonies; the smell was bliss. After meeting the photographer and taking photograph after photograph, Videl was allowed to take a break, where she rushed over to the food table.

About a quarter mile away, two young men appeared from the woods and onto the set. One of the men approached the table where Videl stood. He reached for a grape. With her eyes, Videl followed the hand, which was masculine and strong, and watched him eat the grape,

"Hmm lovely weather," the young man commented. Videl glanced at his face, she followed his angular jaw bone up to his sleek black hair. He was wearing a riding coat and boots, "How impolite of me," he began, "the name is Rudolph Kimura, most people just call me Rude."

Videl shook his hand, "Videl Satan," she began, "So, are you a friend of the director? Or…" she questioned,

"Oh, uh no, my family lives here," he chuckled,

"Oh I see," Videl responded,

"Time for the interview portion," called Videl's agent,

"Coming!" she answered, "Well," she gave him one last glance, "it was nice to meet you."

He watched her walk onto set where a makeup artist touched up her lips. Rudolph took a seat next to her agent. Videl became somewhat nervous when she realized her new acquaintance took a front row seat,

"Ok Ms. Satan, are you ready?" asked the journalist, earning a nod from Videl,

"So first I'd like to say, we here at Vivi, just love the new look. Tell me, what spurred the change?" asked the woman,

"Thank you, I just figure, every girl's got to grow up at some point," Videl smiled,

"That's true. Sometimes girls like to look a certain way for their boyfriends. Do you think your boyfriend has any part in your new image?" the journalist pressed,

"Oh, gosh no, the only person I'm willing to change for is myself. I think it's important that girls everywhere understand that no boy is worth changing over," the teen diplomatically rehearsed.

One hour later, Videl had finally become comfortable with the questions,

"One last thing. Congratulations on your graduation! Are there any schools you've been thinking about?" the journalist asked,

"Actually, I'm not going to be attending a university," Videl answered with confidence,

"Oh…is that so? So what are your plans for your career?"

"Well, if everything goes as planned. My goal is to apprentice under the great Bulma Briefs," the teen smiled,

"Oh wow! I had no idea you had such an interest in mechanical engineering," gasped the woman,

"Although mechanical engineering is somewhat interesting to me, I am more interested in the chemical composition of the rejuvenation and liquid breathing division." Videl explained. Her statement now caught the attention of Rudolph,

"Liquid breathing?" asked the journalist,

"Yup, it's hard to explain, but basically liquid breathing is possible through an oxygenated fluid that's translucent in color, to protect from the radiation and chemical exposure caused by spaceflight and galactic travel. And I'm sure you've heard of the Capsule Corps gravity chambers, designed for physical training. Well, it can really stress the body, that's when Mrs. Briefs discovered a formula that could heal basic wounds - bruises, scratches, etc, that could rejuvenate them. What I want to do is push the limits of these technologies," Videl smiled,

"Wow, and there we have it. Videl Satan, strength, beauty, and brains. Alright, thanks for chatting with Vivi magazine today," stated the journalist with a plastic smile,

"The pleasure was all mine," the teen politely concluded. The crew began cleaning up,

"That was great V!" exclaimed Tsuyoshi, "I thought all you were good at was fighting and looking cute!"

"Uhhh thanks Tsu…" she chuckled. Videl quickly glanced around the set, she could not see the young man she had met earlier, anywhere, 'oh well,' she thought to herself, "let's get out of here," she sighed before slipping on a pair of sunglasses and entering her car,

"That was nice of them to let me keep the dress, huh Tsu?" Videl said as she stretched her legs over her agents lap,

"They didn't let you keep it," he tapped away on his phone, "you just left the set with it,"

"hmm" she shrugged before pulling out her cell,

_Ring, ring…_

"Use the locknut on that one. Hello? Because of the vibration of the motor! I'm on the phone. Hello?" sputtered a very busy Bulma,

"Hi Bulma, it's me Videl,"

"Oh hi, dear, how are you?" the older woman asked,

"I'm fine, listen, it sounds like you could use some help…and seeing that I'm free for the rest of the night…I was thinking I would come over, help you out a little," Videl meekly stated,

"Honey that sounds great, except we're kind of just working on wiring for tonight…I suppose you could come if you like," Bulma continued,

"Great, I'm coming over right now!" Videl exclaimed, "Drive me to Capsule Corps, please!"

About twenty minutes later, Videl arrived to her destination. She jogged up to the front door and knocked. Trunks answered the door,

"Hey Trunks, where is your mom working?" she asked him,

"In hanger 4, she's working on that craft with the busted landing system," he explained,

"thanks!" she smiled before jogging through the house, in the direction of her destination, always alert for a certain prince. Once she arrived, the smell of fuel filled the air, and she was met with a room full of mechanics. After searching for a moment, she found the blue haired woman,

"wow, this thing is huge," she gasped,

"Oh hey Videl! Wow you look adorable! Where are you coming from?" asked Bulma as she wiped some grease off of her face, only to replace it with more grease,

"Oh, some photo shoot for Vivi," Videl lazily responded,

"I love that magazine!" Bulma exclaimed,

"Well what can I help with?" Videl asked,

"If you really want to help me, go up to my room, grab a coverall and meet me back here and let's see what you've got," smiled the older woman. Videl nodded before heading back towards the house. She trotted upstairs and opened the bedroom door, where she was met by the person she was trying to avoid all along. Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed, a towel over his shoulder in the usual manner. He merely glanced towards her before carrying on. Videl stepped over to the dresser and began searching for the suit. The silence was extremely awkward. Once she found the clothing, she placed it atop the dresser and began to search for the zipper on her back. After a few struggles, Vegeta stood from his spot and approached her, causing Videl to freeze in her place. The dress parted like a flower and revealed her bare back as he slid the zipper further down,

"…thank you," said Videl as she slipped out of the garment. Vegeta, who had plopped back down on the bed, watched her in silence. She slid on the dark green coverall and gathered her hair in a high ponytail. He noticed her red lips, she noticed him staring,

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she huffed,

"Looking at you like what?" he spat, "You look different, so I look at you differently,"

"Ugh and what do I look like?" she questioned,

"Like a little girl playing dress up," he continued. Vegeta let the pair of shorts he was wearing fall to the floor, revealing his naked body. Videl, lost in a trance, could only stare at his perfection. She watched as he entered the bathroom and shut the door. With the back of her hand, Videl rubbed off the remaining rouge on her lips and ran back down stairs,

"Ok Videl, let's get to work," stated Bulma as she climbed into the body of the craft, "hand me that wrench, the 11."

Videl knew she would have to show Bulma she was serious about Capsule Corps if she wanted to hang around the Briefs residence. Though she didn't have the slightest interest in mechanics, she worked all night, always by Bulma's side. Videl was going to commit to this half life, all to get what she desired the most.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**R&R! Hope you liked it. Working on the next chapter as we speak, bet you can't expect what happens next. **


End file.
